It's all about you!
by happysmiley12
Summary: You create the characters! You vote them off! I just make the challenges and write them down! It's all about you!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, like I said. You get to create. Here's an example:

Name: Hanna

Hair/eyes: Black/ blue

Clothes: Comfy dark blue jeans and white tank top/

Lives: Ontario, Canada

Personality: bubbly, happy, cheerful, sensitive

Stereotype: When she's mad, she's very destructive

Why TDI: She wants to prove to the world that girls are powerful to!

Other: She's an orphan

Special items: Necklace from dead mom

Alrighty then! Here you go!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay peoples…. Enough girls! Here's the list:

*Name: Hanna

Hair/eyes: Black/ blue

Clothes: Comfy dark blue jeans and white tank top/

Lives: Ontario, Canada

Personality: bubbly, happy, cheerful, sensitive

Stereotype: When she's mad, she's very destructive

Why TDI: She wants to prove to the world that girls are powerful to!

Other: She's an orphan

Special items: Necklace from dead mom

*Name: Ginger

Hair/eyes: Her hair is shoulder-length and black. Her eyes are amber (like Bridgette's)

Clothes: Midnight blue fited tee shirt under a black hoodie; black jeans; black sneakers

Lives: Vancouver, Canada

Personality: Tomboy, total outcast by her choice. She doesn't speak much.

Stereotype: Eviromentalist (like Bridgette) and a Loner (like GWen)

Why TDI: She was sent by her parents to make more friends and open up

Other: She's very quiet and likes being an outcast

Special items: Wolf locket. She never wears it but she keeps it in her pocket.

Crush: Someone friendly, that will help her come out of her shell (like Geoff mixed with Trent, I guess) (aakacub creation)

*Name: Rebecca (Becca)

Hair/ eyes: She has golden blonde curly hair down to her shoulders and emerald eyes. She is very beautiful

Clothes: Pink Aero shirt and skinny jeans. Pink sandals

Lives: Ontario, Canada

Personality: Becca is a very clumsy person. She is smart but most people dont believe that since she is beautiful. But becasue of her clumsiness she is very danger prone.

Steroetype: The clumsy/smart/beautiful girl

Why TDI: To find love

Other: Her brother has cancer and her mother is bipolar

Special items: An opal necklace (schoolisboring's creation)

*Name: Yuki  
Hair/Eyes: Black (short)/ Dark brown  
Clothes: Navy Blue Sweatshirt, Dark Brown capree  
Lives: British Columbia  
Personality: Quiet, calm, somewhat crazy (when angry)  
Stereotype: Tomboy, Semi-Insane  
Why TDI: To meet new people  
Other: Mistaken for a boy a lot, act's like Izzy  
Special Item(s): Dragon Necklace  
Crush: Maybe (Insane Dreamer 101's creation)

*Name: Haley

Hair/eyes: Black/ blue

Clothes: jean skirt thats worn out. And a double strapped black tank top with a skull in the middle.

Lives: Ontario, Canada

Personality: Nice but can be nasty, much like her older brother Duncan (it's k! more drama!)

Stereotype: goth/Punk with a kind heart

Why TDI: She wants to prove to her parents that she's more then just a delinquent and that she can go farther then her brother.

Other: She stayed in her room the whole time that Duncan was gone and never talked to her parents. She watched Duncan through it all.

Special items: I picture of her and her brother. (FanpirefromTDI22 creation)

Name: Blaze Summers

Hair/eyes: orange and long down wears red bandana in her like Lindsay's/red

Clothes:red tank top that says in black "Burnin Up",jeans,sneakers

Lives:Phoenix,Arizona

Personality:calm,fiesty,kind,can get your attention easily,naive

Stereotype:The Fire Girl

Why TDI:She wants to show everyone that fire is a good thing,and cannot destroy your house!

Other:Blaze LOVES fire!She loves everything involving it!Blaze lives with her mom,dad,older brother Ignateous,and older sister also likes to ride her motorcycle.

Special items:a shark's tooth necklace (DarkMantha70's creation)

Name: Abri

Hair/eyes: Black/Brown

Clothes: jean short shorts green t-shirt w/ purple polka dots black converse

Lives: San Diego, Cali, US

Personality: Jokey, Playful, Jumpy

Stereotype: Class Clown with limits

Why TDI: A Joke

Other: none

Special items: Braided anklet from BFF who moved to Texas (converse with my dress's creation)

*Name: Nicole(Nikki(or else))

Hair: Long, Straight, Black

Eyes: big and blue

Clothes: Black Tank Top w/ MCR logo, Dark skinny jeans, Black army boots, black dog collar choker, black wristband

Lives: Calgary, Alberta

Personality: dark, mysterious, sometimes scary, likes to correct people, serious, nice(not optimistic but nice none the less), pessimest

Stereotype: Goth(slightly Nerdy)

Why TDI: Wants to prove that she IS nice, even though people don't relize it

Other: Hates Parties, Natural Hair color Brunette, always brings black hair dye(just in case), loves drawing and reading

Special Items: Sketchbook, pencils, and mp3 player(natrually used together) (Lilypop101's creation)

*Name: Sonny

Hair/eyes: brown hair with black highlights with 8 inch bangs (which means it covers her eyes) and a white highlight over her bangs/brown

Clothes: green sweatshirt with jeans and black converse

Lives: Madison,Wisconsin

Personality: cool,bad,dark,sometimes mean (not Heather mean but Gwen mean), gets in trouble a lot,went to juvy 5 times

Stereotype:bad girl

Why TDI: to get out of juvy

Other: mom got cancer and her brother Matt is in collage and her dad moved out of the country and she has to take care of her baby sister Megan

Special items: her iPod nano (we r 1's creation)

*Name: Delandi Ditts

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde, wavy, down to her hips one side up in a high pig  
tail other side down

Eyes: Midnight blue

Clothes: Semi-puffy, semi-short rainbow striped dress with splatter paint leggings and one neon green high top converse and one purple converse

Lives: L.A, California

Personality: A total weirdo. She's always hyper and active. Cant stand to be still for too long. Loves to stand out and be unique. She's not insane...just insanely weird. usually a happy person but when she's mad she'll practically kill you if you let her get that far. Tends to do backflips when she gets too excited.

Stereotype: Weirdo

Why TDI: So she can go to beauty school and so she can prove her amazingly weirdness to the world

Other: Despite her small size (4'11) she's very fast. She can run a mile in two minutes. Breaks out in song if something remids her of that song.

Special Items: Her rabbit skin. It was the first rabbit she skinned. (Aromalf's creation)

*Name: Chanel Roberts

Hair/eyes: straight highlighted brown hair with left side bangs / brown

Clothes: pink cardigan with skinny jeans and chesnut uggs  
Lives: Nashville, Tennessee/ or in Canada, Sun Valley, Saskatchewan

Personality:she is happy, nice, cool and peppy, she likes to work in her school's fashion articles and loves fashion

Stereotype:smart fashionista  
Why TDI: to go to college and major in journalism and then work for a top fashion magazine/ the have a major shopping spree

Other: she is super fast on ideas and making clothes

Special items: sewing kit and her makeup and clothes (Kangawu12's creation)

*Name: Emily Hicks

Age: 16

Hair: Golden blonde in a low ponytail with a blue bandana

Eyes: Light blue

Clothes: Black tank top with gray boy shorts and black skate shoes

Lives: Blacksville, Georgia (population of 4)

Personality: Emily's very indepandent. She dosent speak. Only to her dog, Lulu her witch she takes everywhere. (even to camp) She's extemely athletic though. She's sweet even though she dosent speak.

Stereotype: Quiet Animal lover

Why TDI: Wants to experince different people then the 3 people she has known her whole life

Other: She has a HEAVY southern accent, most of the reason she dosent speak. She secretly sings and plays the gutair. She's wonderful at both but dosent show anyone but her dog because you can hear her accent. Was abonanded as a child so was raised by the people of Blacksville.

Special Items: Lulu her (StrawberryAddict's creation)

*Name: Molly

Hair/eyes: straight black hair with a braid in the back and dark brown eyes

Clothes: dark blue plaid miniskirt, white tank top, blue sweatshirt(shows white tank top a bit), white knee socks, and blue flats

Lives: Ontario, Canada

Personality:lovable,happy,funny,smart,

Stereotype: Bookworm

Why TDI: She wants to meet new people to laugh with, and she wants to prove that bookworms aren't always lazy

Other: She's short and will kick the shins of whoever messes with her or her friends

Special items: locket from dead grandmother (LilMizzMolly's creation)

Congrats to the winners for the girls! Sorry for the losers! _NOW I NEED SOME GUYS!!!_


End file.
